


The Tower Scene

by midgardian_leviosa



Series: Frostiron Cam Boys [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Best Friends, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom Tony Stark, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Magic, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Sex Magic, Sub Loki (Marvel), Sub Tony Stark, Switching, Virgin Tony Stark, Voyeurism, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa
Summary: Loki and Tony roleplay what SHOULD have happened that one time in Stark Tower.. . .“We’ve got a team. ‘Earth’s mightiest heroes’ type thing. And when they come, and they will, they’ll come for you.”Loki closed the gap, body pressed full against Tony’s as Tony gaped up at him. “Oh, no, Stark. That’s where you’re wrong. They won’t come for me.” He leaned down, eyes drilling into Tony’s. “But you will.”





	The Tower Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: consensual nonconsent. This is a rape roleplay, which Tony and Loki discussed in advance.
> 
> Thanks so much to Taffy for beta-ing and being super supportive!
> 
> Photo/gif inspiration for mental images before reading:  
Loki at the beginning: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/607262757926207488/609333253173674024/image0.jpg  
Loki at the end: http://66.media.tumblr.com/9f01c768d5b5c5b7d289c246796388ad/tumblr_n1ofz13rue1t11ruzo2_250.gif  
BONUS LOKI AT THE END: https://twitter.com/Loptr_Laufey/status/1137336958848552960

“This scene was one of your better ideas,” Loki smirked. He caught a hint of his reflection in the huge floor-to-ceiling windows of Stark Tower, tugging on his leather armor to make sure it accentuated his broad shoulders, then twisting around to check out how the long trenchoat-like tails accentuated his waist and backside. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “No, sweetie, your ass doesn’t look fat in that dress. You ready to roll the camera or what? I’ve been ready.”

Loki scoffed, checking how the leather draped across his chest, his back, his ass, in different poses. “Well, of course  _ you _ are ready. You just had to fit into a boring T-shirt and jeans. You wear that every day; you  _ know _ you look good in it. I had to go to some trouble to conjure this facsimile of  _ my  _ garb on that day, and at that time, I was a bit too preoccupied to worry about fit.” 

“Well, I don’t wear these every day. I haven’t worn them since, well, you know. That one time, with the alien army and the giant flying whale-ships? Maybe you remember it? —Wait, I look good every day? Was that a compliment?” Tony looked at Loki expectantly, eyebrows raised. 

Loki chuckled, ignoring the question. “I am ready. Let’s begin.”

. . .

Loki strolled into Stark Tower like he owned the place. Tony felt his heart jump into his throat, and he stumbled backwards toward the bar. 

“Please tell me you’re going to appeal to my humanity,” the god grinned, murder in his eyes as every step brought him closer to Tony.

Six-foot-two-inches of psychotic alien god was rapidly approaching—more, if you count the helmet—and here Tony was without his suit. Oh well, he thought; maybe there was an afterlife. Just in case, though, better use some of that classic Tony Stark charm.

“Actually, I’m planning to threaten you.” What the hell? Thanks a lot, brain, thought Tony.

“You should have left your armor on for that.” Loki’s manic smile showing teeth now.

Tony shrugged, trying to nonchalantly hide behind the bar, where maybe, just maybe, he could bash the Asgardian over the head with a bottle. “Yeah, it’s seen a bit of mileage. Would you like a drink?”

Loki made a face like he’d swallowed a lemon, stopping mid-step. “What?”

“You know, a drink? A beverage? An alcohol-based libation?”

Loki smiled again and stepped up to Tony, forcing his back against the bar. “Stalling me won’t change anything.”

“I’m not stalling, I’m threatening!” Tony said, trying very hard to look like he was not terrified of the god towering over him, massive broad chest almost touching his pathetically small, mortal body. He had the feeling if Loki leaned in, he could crush him to death with his weight alone. “We’ve got a team. ‘Earth’s mightiest heroes’ type thing. And when they come, and they will, they’ll come for you.”

Loki closed the gap, body pressed full against Tony’s as Tony gaped up at him. “Oh, no, Stark. That’s where you’re wrong. They won’t come for me.” He leaned down, eyes drilling into Tony’s. “But  _ you _ will.”

And Loki was—was  _ kissing _ him. There was no other word for it. Loki’s lips were rough, angry and his tongue plundered Tony’s mouth, but it was a kiss. Tony saw an advantage and bit down hard on Loki’s tongue. It would have been enough to cause serious damage to a human, but it only made Loki angry. He growled and grabbed Tony’s hair, pulling him away. 

“You insolent mortal! How  _ dare _ you bite me! Your foolish attempt to hurt a god accomplished nothing, but that does not mean it will go unpunished. Try it again, and your punishment will be tenfold.” With that, he attacked Tony’s mouth again, half-choking him with his tongue. Tony struggled but couldn’t escape the impossibly strong arms holding him in place, and he did not dare try biting again. Shit. If only he had been wearing his suit!

Loki stopped for air and chuckled darky. “Oh, Stark, why do you struggle so? It is a great honor for a lowly Midgardian to be bedded by a god.”

Tony struggled fruitlessly, clamped against Loki’s chest, and said, “Jesus, that’s a new low, even for you. You’re seriously gonna fucking rape me? Just let me fucking go! We’ll settle this like men!” He thought appealing to Loki’s warrior’s honor might work. He thought wrong.

Loki laughed and shifted his hold, so only one arm held Tony immobile while the other traced his spine, surprisingly delicate, as if saying ‘these hands could bring so much pleasure...or snap your spine in a second.’ It made Tony shiver. “Stark, Stark, Stark. ‘Rape’ is such an ugly word. I’m sure you will come to enjoy it. Perhaps I won’t even hurt you too much. Well, that is—” he paused, that wicked grin spreading across his face once more. “That is, it won’t hurt that much if your body is familiar with the feeling of being taken by a man. But you’re Tony Stark; I’m sure that won’t pose a problem. The great billionaire playboy Tony Stark couldn’t be a virgin, could he?”

Tony’s eyes locked with Loki’s and widened in terror. His heart was beating out of his chest. There was no way...he wouldn’t...But he thought about all the innocent people Loki had killed, all the chaos he had caused, the confused and anguished cries he reveled in, and Tony knew. He  _ would. _

“Oh, my. You  _ are _ a virgin, aren’t you? Never taken by a man before? Well, aren’t we in for a treat.” Loki rocked his hips forwards, grinding his crotch against Tony’s, making it clear exactly what sort of treat he meant.

“Shit, no,” Tony mumbled. This was worse than death. Death was only one bad thing. This was rape, probably followed immediately by death. He gave in. “Please. Please don’t do this. I’ll let you walk away from here. I won’t tell anyone. Please just let me go!”

Loki smirked. “No.” He claimed Tony’s lips in another bruising kiss. Tony did not kiss back, but he was powerless to resist, so he just stood there, letting Loki do whatever he wanted to his mouth. 

Loki clearly had more on his mind than just kissing, though, and he grabbed Tony’s shirt in both hands and, in a single jerk, tore it down the middle, discarding the remnants onto the floor. He then took Tony’s pants in his hands in the same way, and, grinning at Tony, tore them clean in half, too. 

“Mmm, Stark. No underwear. I like it.” Tony shuddered, standing naked before the god of chaos. “And look how hard you are. Look how your cock stands straight up for me and drools as I speak. I think you want this, Stark. It is only natural for an inferior being to crave the touch of its superiors, after all. I wonder what it will do if I trace a finger up and down the length, just...like...this…” 

Tony shuddered again and gasped. His cock twitched under Loki’s teasing touch. “Oh, my. So responsive. Well, I wouldn’t want you to come before I have my way with you. And I  _ will _ have you. As many times as I please.” Tony could not stifle his moan.

Suddenly, his feet left the floor. Tony gasped as inhumanly strong arms lifted him and carried him, finally slamming his back against the floor-to-ceiling windows. “I want everyone to see you take my cock, to watch me take ‘earth’s mightiest hero’ and use him for my pleasure,” Loki hissed in Tony’s ear. A moment later, his cock was out—a massive, pale white monster, from what Tony could gather—and before Tony could protest, the head was pressing against Tony’s asshole.

“Wait, please—aren’t you going to prepare me? That thing is going to tear me in half.”

Loki shook his head, tightening his grip on Tony. “That is your punishment for biting me. You will feel every inch of my cock. I will use your body for my pleasure and I will not slow down if it hurts you. In fact, I  _ plan _ to hurt you, my impudent mortal cock-sleeve.”

“Oh, fuck, Loki” Tony moaned, and his cock throbbed. “Do you have any idea how fucking hot that is?”

Loki chuckled and quirked an eyebrow at his best friend. “I thought you were a terrified virgin, hm, Tony? About to be raped by a particularly well-endowed god?”

“Yes, right, of course. I mean, uh, oh no, please don’t break me with that big cock.” Loki slapped him across the face. “That’s better. Know your place, mortal.”

With that, Loki thrust inside. His cock was gushing pre-cum, and it was enough to lubricate the way, but Tony’s muscles were clenched and  _ oh gods, _ it was tight. When Loki was fully sheathed, he stopped and let out a sharp breath, cock throbbing in the vice-like grip. 

After a moment, he began to fuck into Tony slowly, then faster and faster, until—”Oh! S-Stark! Ah—oh, I’m g—Uhn!—that’s—oh that’s  _ so _ —yes!” he cried out, hips stuttering. But then, inexplicably, he came back down, breathing slowing to normal, and his hips once again began thrusting in and out.

“Fuck, that was hot. What the hell was that?” Tony inquired.

Loki angled Tony down to meet his thrusts, making him bounce up and down. “I cast a spell before we started. I want to last. I know this scene is important to you.”

Tony moaned at the rough treatment. “So you cast a spell—ugh! Yeah, mmm—so you won’t cum?” Loki grunted in assent. “But what was that, then? Were you edging?” Loki grunted again. “So you can edge, but you can’t cum until the spell is released?” “Yes, that’s it. Now shut up and take my cock, mortal.” 

Tony couldn’t help it. He wrapped his hands around the horns of Loki’s helmet and, using it as leverage, ground down against Loki’s cock. “That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever fucking heard.”

Loki thrust up, viciously. “Must I gag you?”

Tony moaned.

Loki began to pound him relentlessly against the glass, making Tony’s hands grip his helmet tighter. Tony was writhing and breathing hard, breathy groans slipping out as Loki got deeper and deeper inside him. But Loki...well, the spell had been a very good idea. Loki’s eyes were screwed shut, his breath coming in gasps and pants, and all his muscles growing tauter by the second. He arched his back suddenly, startling Tony, who clenched around him, and Loki cried out as his body spasmed. Only Tony’s hands on his horns prevented his head from falling back in his ecstatic torture. 

Tony was turned on beyond belief, and as Loki was indisposed, he took it upon himself to ride Loki’s cock, grinding down, swiveling his hips, and pushing down on the helmet horns to bring himself back up. A few seconds later, however, and Loki was back, pounding Tony even more passionately than before. 

“You belong like this, human. You belong underneath me, taking whatever I give you. You—ah!—belong with me.” The words were out of Loki’s mouth before he could think. 

Tony’s stomach dropped suddenly, and he wondered if Loki had meant it like, sexually, or like, like that, and if it was just the scene, or...Tony didn’t have much time to think, though, as Loki’s thrusts grew faster and faster, and it wasn’t long before…

“Oh  _ gods! _ Oh, y-yes! Ugh ahh—” Loki stiffened again and trailed off into low, agonized groans.

Tony kept riding his cock, waiting for it to pass. 

And waiting.

And waiting.

“Ah! Oh, ahh!!” Loki was practically screaming now, and it was only getting louder as time went on.

Tony stopped. “Are you ok?”

“Y-y—oh! Y-y-y—ahh!”

Tony tried again, wishing he could dismount, but Loki’s much bulkier body was trapping him against the window. “Am I hurting you?”

Loki managed to half-shake his head. “N-nooooooohhhhhh” he moaned.

“Do you want to stop?”

An emphatic shake. “No! Ah! I can—Ah ah ahhhh! I can do it!” 

Tony squinted, curious. “Are you...edging? Continually?”

Loki nodded desperately.

Tony smirked, less panicked and more aroused now. “Was this part of your plan?”

Loki emitted only a low keening sound in reply.

“Mmm. A little sex magic mishap, in that case.” Tony paused, thinking. “Camera, cut the livestream. But keep recording for my personal files.” 

When he heard the “ding,” he leaned in and licked along Loki’s exposed neck. “It’s just you and me now.” 

Loki shuddered in reply, thrusting his hips deep into Tony but unable to build any rhythm. 

“Jesus, you look like you’re having a seizure. But it’s so fucking hot, Jesus Christ.” Tony went back to riding Loki’s cock with gusto, and oh fuck, he hadn’t thought Loki’s sanity could deteriorate further, but he was proved wrong. When Tony began to fuck him in earnest, Loki began  _ screaming,  _ and he did not stop screaming until his knees buckled, toppling them both to the floor. 

Loki lay dazed on his back, mostly cushioning Tony’s fall, inadvertently, with his body. But, even though his cock now lay untouched, it still throbbed and twitched wildly, and Loki still whimpered and moaned, seemingly seconds away from the release his body craved. It felt like the spell was a dam in a vast ocean of pleasure, and the waves were getting higher and higher, stronger and stronger, crushing him, threatening to spill over...

Tony couldn’t help himself. “Fuck, Loki. You lie back, let me take care of you. Take care of this perfect cock…” he trailed off, spitting on Loki’s cock before straddling him. He lined Loki up with his ass, and bore down. 

Loki shouted as Tony’s body engulfed his cock. Oh, it was an exquisite torture. It felt  _ so good _ , and yet his body needed relief more than he had ever needed anything. He did not know pleasure from pain, good from bad, up from down, and he could do nothing but lie back and let Tony use his body. With what little brainpower he had left, Loki hoped that his magical miscalculation had not ruined this scene for his best friend, but he was powerless to do anything about it. As the pressure in his balls built and built, flooding him with far more pleasure than his body was ever meant to handle, all Loki could do was lie there and scream.

. . .

Tony cried out: he had finally found the perfect angle. Driving himself down onto Loki’s cock and swiveling to get the pressure  _ just right _ , he shivered and wrapped a hand around his own cock. “Fuck, Loki, you sound so fucking hot. This is the hottest thing I’ve ever done. Jesus. Fuck me,” he cut off with a gasp when Loki’s hips twitched, driving him deeper inside. “Ah! Do that again, baby, fuck,” and Loki was conscious enough to obey, but, thankfully, not enough to notice the accidental pet name. Tony moaned. “Oh, fuck! Yeah, again! I’m gonna come,” and so Loki did it again, crying out even louder as Tony’s delicious moans made his cock throb. 

“Fuck! Fuck yeah, oh fuck yeah, fuck me baby, here I come, fuck m—oh! Oh!” Tony clenched up and shot his load all over Loki’s armor, one spurt even splashing onto Loki’s chin, making Loki howl in pure desperation and arch off the floor. 

Tony pulled himself off but stayed seated on Loki’s strong body for a moment, trying to catch his breath. “Fuck,” he breathed. Loki whimpered in response. Seeing Loki in all his armor lying prone beneath him, Tony was overwhelmed with the desire to lie on top of him, try to feel Loki’s heart racing against his own through all those layers, feel Loki’s cock dripping against his leg, and so he did. It felt good; strong. Loki was so firm and broad and solid beneath him, even if that firm, broad, solid body was currently shuddering and moaning and humping Tony’s leg.

“If you release the spell, can you come?”

Loki nodded and moaned an “Mhmm.”

“Good. I want you to cum on my face. Can you get up on your knees?”

Loki tried to raise himself up, but quickly collapsed, the pleasure too intense for him. With some assistance from Tony, however, he was soon on his knees. Loki struggled to keep his head up, and, frustrated, he threw his helmet to the floor. Ah, that was better. He kneeled with one hand on his cock, the other hand buried in Tony’s hair, holding his face up just at groin-level. Loki’s eyes bore into Tony’s.

“Mmm. Now there’s an image. Fuck. OK, Loki. Come now. Come all over my face.”

Loki shut his eyes in concentration, trying to block out the waves of pleasure crashing against the wall of magic. The spell, the spell. He needed to release the spell...and then he found it; he was there, unlocking the magic, and the floodgates burst open. 

He threw his head back and screamed. Wave after wave crashed over him, without end. Thick white cum spurted out of him, coating his friend’s face as he nuzzled the angry red cockhead with his closed mouth. 

And still, Loki could not stop, rope after rope after rope, and desperate, deep, animalistic cries of pleasure. Tony lost count after seven heavy spurts splattered his cheeks, his lips, his hair, and he kept having to shut his eyes to avoid getting a literal eyeful of Loki.

Finally, finally, it was done. Loki collapsed with a defeated keening noise and lay down on the floor. His eyes were wide and his chest rose and fell with labored breaths.

“Hey, Loki, you OK?”

“OK,” Loki wheezed, eyes unfocused, staring at the ceiling.

“I’m just gonna go wash my face real quick. Feels like a herd of elephants vomited all over me. I’ll be right back.”

Loki smiled weakly and wheezed, “OK.”

. . .

Later.

The two men, now showered and fed, lay side by side in Tony’s bed. Sometimes Loki stayed over, when they both felt like it, and when they had nothing else to do. This was one of those times.

“Hey.” Loki jostled Tony’s shoulder with his own in the playful way that he had picked up from Tony over the years. 

“Mm?” Tony replied.

“Thank you. For stopping the broadcast.”

Loki felt Tony shrug against him. “‘Course! I figured you might be embarrassed with a bunch of strangers seeing that. I mean, not that there was anything to be embarrassed about—”

Loki smiled, a little sadly, but Tony could not see it in the darkness. “I lost control of my own seidr. I would not want anyone to see.”

“Well, good, nobody did see. Well, except the beginning, but I did my best—”

“You did well. Thank you.”

They lay together in silence, but Tony had experienced many comfortable, easy silences with Loki over the years, and this was not one of them. Something had been left unsaid. 

Finally, Loki spoke. 

“You did not want to do it before.”

“Huh?”

“The scene. The Chitauri invasion. Before, remember? Our first time with the cam show; the people wanted that scene, but you did not want to do it. You said it would trigger your PTSD. But now you wanted it.”

Tony laughed and jostled Loki with his shoulder. “Oh, come on, Loki! That was years ago!”

“Years? It was, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, it was, you dork! Obviously it’s different now.”

“Why is it different now?” Loki pressed. 

Tony snorted. “It’s just...different. Duh.”

Silence.

“Well, uh, I mean, come on! The first time, it was, what, a few months after the  _ actual _ Chitauri invasion. That wound was a little fresh. And I mean, I hardly knew you, right? We barely knew each other. But obviously, now I know you won’t freak out and throw me out the window.”

“Ah.” Loki stiffened. “You thought I might still kill you.”

Uh oh. Damn Tony and his big mouth. “Well, was I wrong?”

“Well, no, I suppose not,” Loki said, still wary and stiff.

“Not a great track record,” Tony joked, elbowing Loki’s arm. 

“But you no longer think that. And that is why you wanted to do the scene now.” Loki felt...still kind of pissed off, but a little bit hopeful.

Tony shrugged. “Yeah. Of course. You’ve been my best friend since forever. ‘Course I trust you.” He playfully punched Loki’s shoulder.

Loki smiled.  _ You trust me _ , he thought, but instead he said only “Come here,” and Tony obeyed. He scooted back and let Loki wrap his arms around Tony and press his tall, strong body full against Tony’s back.

Tony laughed, pleased. “It’s a cuddling night, is it?”

Loki nodded, pressing his face into Tony’s hair. “Mmm. It is. The rare breed.”

Tony wiggled playfully against Loki. “Doesn’t have to be rare. Sometimes things change.”

Loki smiled, thoughtfully, his voice muffled by Tony’s hair. “Sometimes they do.”

As he settled down to sleep, Tony mumbled, “Sometimes change is good.”

And just before he fell asleep, he thought he heard Loki whisper, “Sometimes it is.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are life! Especially if the comment is just "ungfffffffffffffffff" that is totally acceptable and will totally make my day.
> 
> Note: Cam Boy Universe jumps around a bit time-wise. So sue me, you can't take your porn with a little chronological ambiguity?


End file.
